mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald Duck's Goin' Quackers
Donald Duck: Goin' Qu@ckers*!, known as Donald Duck: Qu@ck Att@ck in Europe, in Indonesia is Donal Bebek: Kue Ketek, is a platform game based on the Donald Duck cartoons and comics. Dedicated to the memory of Carl Barks, it was developed by Disney Interactive and published by Ubisoft Montreal for various consoles and Windows-based personal computers. A completely different game with the same title was released for the Game Boy Color, as well as on Game Boy Advance, the latter being given the title Donald Duck Advance. Gameplay is similar to Crash Bandicoot. The levels alternate between a 2D and a 3D perspective. The story focuses on Donald Duck and his quest to save Daisy Duck from the evil magician Merlock. The game's reception has been overall mixed, with reviewers praising the music, backgrounds, and animations, but criticizing the short length and the fact that it is mostly for the younger audience. Gameplay Goin' Quackers's gameplay is very similar to that of Crash Bandicoot ''or ''Subway Surfers, and requires the player to move through various settings in 24 levels in 4 warp rooms. The four level themes are a forest theme, a city theme (presumably Duckburg), a haunted house theme like halloween or medieval, and an Ancient Egyptian/Aztec temple. Donald Duck has to dodge various enemies and obstacles throughout the levels and defeat bosses at the end of each warp room. There are also bonus levels where Donald Duck has to outrun abear, a car, a dismembered hand, and a Moai statue, respectively. The viewpoint of the levels change from a 2D side-scrolling perspective to a 3D perspective. Re-doing the levels in order to defeat Gladstone's time in same, gives the player advantages in the game. The player has a limited number of lives that can increase by finding special items. Each live gives Donald two opportunities to be touched by the enemy, the first time is touched he became angry and throws berserk to the enemies, the second time, he loses a life. Donald also can get suits to move around the scenes and also some animations can be done if the player stops moving Donald (such as Donald taking photos of the place if he is dressed like a tourist). Plot Goin' Quackers begins with Donald Duck, Gladstone Gander, and Gyro Gearloose watching television reporter Daisy Duck discovering the mysterious temple of the evil magician Merlock. As she tells the story, she is kidnapped by Merlock. His arch rival Gladstone sets out to find her before Donald, who decides to use Gyro's new invention, the "Tubal Teleport System", to track down Merlock and Daisy. However, a piece of Gyro's device is missing, and to make the machine working again, Donald must go on a journey to recover it. Along the way, he must compete with Gladstone, reverse the spells that Merlock put on Huey, Dewey, and Louie's toys, and defeat several bosses, including the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell. In the end, Donald is able to locate Merlock; he defeats him and rescues Daisy. The temple collapses, but Gyro is able to teleport them back to his lab, where Donald receives a kiss from Daisy for saving her. Development The game was developed in 2000 by Ubisoft Montreal in a collaboration with Disney Interactive as an homage to Carl Barks, who died the same year. The Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, PC and PS1 versions of the game are built on an optimized Rayman 2 engine. The score for Goin' Quackers was composed by Shawn K. Clement. They're also was re-released for PlayStation Network on 2012 in Europe. Worlds Donald Duck has to explore four worlds to defeat Merlock and rescue Daisy: * Duckie Mountain: Boss: Bernadette The Chicken, Bonus Running Away Stage: Humphrey B Bear * Duckburg: Boss: Beagle Boy, Bonus Running Away Stage: Beagle Boy's Delivery Truck * Magica De Spell's Manor: Boss: Magica De Spell, Bonus Running Away Stage: Ghostly Glove * Merlock's Temple: Boss: Merlock, Bonus Running Away Stage: Falling Stone Challenges There are three main challenges that Donald has to do to successfully finish the game: * Obtain Glowing Orb: Collect these in each level to increase the power of the warp pads to reach every boss stage, move to the next world and Rescue Daisy. * Nephews' Toys: Merlock created a horrible spell making Huey, Dewey and Louie's toys transparent. Donald must find the spell books to make them visible again within a certain time limit. There are three to collect in each level apart from the Boss level. If successful, each Nephew will open up a bonus level for him. * Gladstone's time trial: Stopwatches are left when you enter each level a second time, apart from the Boss and Secret levels. Grab it and you will be given a countdown time limit that you must be by reaching the end of the level. If successful, you'll be rewarded by a new outfit for Donald that appears in Gyro's outfit swapper.﻿ Donald Duck Advance Donald Duck Advance is a re-release of the original game for Game Boy Advance. The game was also developed and published by Disney Interactive and Ubisoft, respectively. It was released December 15, 2001 in North America; November 16, 2001 in the PAL region; and December 21, 2001 in Japan. The game received an ESRB rating of E for Everyone and an ELSPA rating of ages 3 and up. In 2013 Donald Duck Goin' Quackers is now on iOS and Android devices with Disney Mobile that gameplay with running away of Ghostly Glove like in PS2 or Gamecube. Reception Goin' Quackers has received mixed reviews. Jon Thompson of Allgame reviewed the PlayStation 2 version and commented that although "it's an easy, competent game, it won't bother you while you're playing it because everything is so darned fun." Gerald Villoria of GameSpot praised the Nintendo GameCube version's music, saying it was of solid quality with "uplifting" and "upbeat" melodies, but he criticized the game's short length. IGN's Craig Harris lauded the Game Boy Color version's graphics, citing "stunning" character motions and "beautiful" backgrounds, although he also was dissatisfied with the length of the game. Villoria also reviewed the Dreamcast version; he felt the CG sequences were "great", and that the character animations were "fluid" and "seamless". He also commented that the level designs were much more interesting than in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo 64 versions. Although Villoria thought the Dreamcast and PlayStation versions were very similar, he felt the Dreamcast version suffered in terms of gameplay since it did not feature special moves. Cory D. Lewis of IGN reviewed the Nintendo 64 version, commenting that the game is better suited for younger players and will bore older gamers. He also stated that despite the Nintendo 64 version reusing the optimized Rayman 2 engine, the visuals in Goin' Quackers could not compare to the same level of quality the engine provided a year ago. Moreover, he praised the "bright-colored" cartoon objects and animations. The PlayStation version was reviewed by Adam Cleveland on IGN, who found the game to be "a lot of fun". He commented that the bosses were creative and fun, but that they were extremely simple and provided little challenge. He summed up the review by stating "Although it may be on the quick and easy side, it's got all the right stuff." Gallery PLAYSTATION--Disneys Donald Duck Goin Quackers Nov5 11 13 26.png Banner 446.jpg See Also * Donald Duck Advance * Donald Duck's Goin' Quackers (GBC video game) Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Donald Duck games